Conflicted
by Doctor Sexy
Summary: When Jeremy's sexuality becomes public knowledge, he starts to get a lot of unexpected attention from the Salvatore brothers. Jeremy/Damon/Stefan.
1. Chapter 1

Jeremy sat across the table from Damon, staring him in the eyes. His foot tapped nervously on the ground. Damon was staring holes right through him. What was he thinking? "You blinked," Damon said. He grabbed the bottle of Jack and poured Jeremy some.

"It's no fair," Jeremy complained. "You're a vampire, of course you're going to win the staring contest."

"This was your idea," Damon reminded him. "Drink up, you promised." Jeremy downed the glass. Why was Damon even here anyway? Elena wasn't home. They never hung out just the two of them.

Damon drummed his hand impatiently on the table. It was almost like he was nervous, too. "What's your problem?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm going to jump straight to the point," Damon said.

"Please do," Jeremy said.

"We should have sex," Damon said.

* * *

_Seven Hours Earlier:_

Caroline was desperate. She had no date to the dance. No one was interested. Tyler was going with Hayley, Matt was going with Rebekah, and Stefan was just too uppity to go with anyone. She ran into Jeremy in the hall. _Okay, Caroline. You can do this. Swallow your pride and ask Little Gilbert out_. "Hey, Jer!" she said with false enthusiasm.

"Hey," Jeremy said.

"Do you have a date for the dance?" Caroline asked.

"Uhh... no," Jeremy said. "But I wasn't exactly looking.

"You should go with me," Caroline said, smiling her best fliratious smile and touching his arm lightly.

"I'm not really interested," Jeremy said.

Caroline's face fell. "Why not? Am I not pretty enough? Am I not popular enough? Is being alone really better than going out with me?"

"It's not that," Jeremy said, irritated that she was getting all emotional on him. "You know I'm gay, right?" He wasn't really sure how many people knew that. He wasn't technically _out _but he felt like it was pretty obvious.

"...oh," Caroline said. "That explains a lot."

_I have to tell everyone_.

* * *

"Okay," Jeremy said. He got up out of his chair and sat in Damon's lap, straddling his waist. He bit Damon's neck hard.

"Hey, I'm supposed to bite," Damon said. "I'm the vampire."

Jeremy pushed Damon onto the table with surprising force. It wouldn't have budged Damon, if it hadn't caught him totally off guard. The bottle of Jack Daniels laid forgotten and spilling. Jeremy climbed ontop of Damon and started fidgeting with the other man's belt.

"Jer... most people have sex in the bedroom," Damon pointed out. "What if Elena comes home?"

"...oh," Jeremy said. "I guess we could do that."

* * *

Damon left Jeremy's house feeling satisfied and just a little bit scared of what Elena would do when she figured out he fucked her little brother. When he got home he immediately looked for Stefan. "Honey, I'm home!" he called out sarcastically.

Stefan was sitting on the couch writing furiously in his diary. Damon rolled his eyes. "Don't you have better things to do?" he asked.

"It's therapeutic," Stefan said. "And I don't want to forget anything."

"What is there about today that you're going to need to remember, ten, fifty years down the road?" Damon asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Stefan said, closing his diary so his brother couldn't read it.

Damon plopped down on the couch next to Stefan. "Let me guess. Girl troubles."

Stefan groaned. "Can you just mind your own business for once?"

"You're writing about how sad you are that Elena doesn't love you," Damon suggested.

"You're a real dick sometimes, you know that?" Stefan said, running off to his room.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I write short chapters and skip the smut so just be aware of that. Please hit the story alert button and even better hit the review button, too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy was sitting on the couch playing video games when Elena came home. She stood in front of the TV screen. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

_Oh, crap_, Jeremy thought. _Does she know about Damon?_ "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"So the rumor going around school today isn't true," Elena said. Jeremy couldn't tell if it was a question or a statement.

"That I'm gay?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah, that's true. Get out of the way."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Elena asked, looking hurt.

"You never asked," Jeremy said, he put down the controller and chugged some red bull.

"Oh, Jeremy," Elena said, suddenly overcome with emotion. She hugged him tight. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"I hate to tell you this but it's not going to work out between us," Jeremy said. "I'm kind of gay."

Elena punched him in the arm. "You're an idiot."

* * *

The next day at lunch, Jeremy didn't feel much like eating with his sister and her friends. Instead he sat outside under a tree by himself. That was until Stefan joined him. "Hey," Stefan said. He stood there awkwardly, hands in his pockets. "What's up?"

Jeremy swallowed a bite of his sandwich before talking. "What do you want?" he asked. Stefan never talked to him, even when they sat at the same lunch table. He would sit there and talk to Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie and ignore Jeremy like he was dirt.

"I, uh... Just wanted to talk," Stefan said.

"Maybe, I don't feel like talking," Jeremy said.

"Nevermind, this was a stupid idea anyway," Stefan said, turning to leave.

"What was a stupid idea?" Jeremy asked, letting his curiosity win out over his anger.

Stefan smiled, although Jeremy couldn't see it. He had Jeremy's interest. "Asking you to the dance," he said before turning around.

"What?" Jeremy said, spitting out his drink. "Are you serious?" Stefan nodded. "You've never even talked to me before today!" Jeremy said.

Stefan didn't really have a good reason for that. He had spent most of his time around Jeremy staring when he wasn't looking, and avoiding eye contact when he was. "...I'm shy," Stefan said.

"Apparently not too shy to ask me to the dance," Jeremy commented.

"I'm taking that as a no," Stefan said.

"I'm thinking," Jeremy said.

"Well, let me know when you decide then," Stefan said, walking away.

* * *

Jeremy went to find Elena at her usual lunch table. "Elena, I need to talk to you like, right now."

"What's wrong?" Elena asked, furrowing her brow.

"_Privately_," Jeremy said, grabbing her by the arm and leading her to a quiet hallway. "Stefan asked me out."

"What?" Elena said surprise in her voice. "What did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it," Jeremy said. "Why don't you think about it for me instead?"

"Jeremy, that's stupid," Elena said. "I can't decide for you whether you want to go out with someone. I didn't even know you liked boys until yesterday."

"But decisions are hard," Jeremy whined.

"Follow your heart," Elena said. "Just think about it. What kind of future do you see with Stefan?"

Jeremy thought about that for a moment. He thought about living at the Salvatore house and becoming a vampire. He thought about get married to Stefan and taking care of children together. "Okay, I know what I'm going to do."

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short, but yolo. Tomorrow I think I would post a chapter about the Christmas Dance for Christmas Eve. Thanks for reading. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this is really short, but I'll update everyday so it's okay. :)**

* * *

Damon tried to subtly drink from his flask as he watched the teenagers grind all over each other and drink alcohol-free punch. Why had he agreed to chaperone the Christmas Dance anyway? He hated high school. Well, he hated the students. Well he hated most of them. Jeremy was pretty okay, and Stefan wasn't always awful. But Damon had much better things to be doing than chaperoning teenagers.

Liz Forbes walked up to him. "Teenagers," she said. "I sure don't miss all the drama that happened when I was that age."

"It's hard for me to remember when I was a teenager. It was so long ago," Damon said with a smile.

"How old are you anyway?" Liz asked, taking a sip of the bunch.

"A hundred and sixty-nine," Damon said.

"You make me feel young," Liz said.

"You don't look a day over thirty," Damon said, he looked out into the crowd of students. "Have you seen Jeremy?"

"He's been hanging out with your brother," Liz said.

"I'm going to go look for them," Damon decided aloud. He wandered through the dancing students in the dimly lit gym and then he saw Jeremy dancing. With Stefan.

Damon grabbed Stefan by the shirt collar and pulled him away from Jeremy. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Umm... dancing," Stefan said, glaring at his brother.

"What do _you _think _you're _doing?" Jeremy asked.

"Shut up, Jeremy," Damon said angrily.

"No, you shut up!" Jeremy said. "This is none of your business!"

"What is wrong with you two?" Stefan asked.

"Your _boyfriend _is kind of seeing someone else," Damon said.

"What?" Stefan asked, glaring at Damon.

"I'm not _seeing _you Damon," Jeremy said. "I _saw _you naked. That does not constitute seeing somebody."

"You slept with Damon?" Stefan said.

"To be fair that was before you asked me out," Jeremy said.

"You're going out with Stefan, now?" Damon asked angrily.

"To be fair, you never told me we were going out," Jeremy said.

Damon punched Stefan square in the jaw. "Damon, what the hell?" Jeremy asked. Stefan held his jaw, more out of surprise than out of pain. Damon walked away.

"Good job chaperoning, jackass!" Stefan yelled as his brother walked away.

"Come on, Stefan," Jeremy said, grabbing his hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Stefan opened the car door for Jeremy. "I'm not a girl," Jeremy said defiantly.

"I..." Stefan said. He rarely had something intelligent to say to Jeremy. He decided not to say anything and instead hopped behind the wheel. "So where are we going?"

"I don't care," Jeremy said. "Anywhere but here."

That turned out to be a secluded spot in the woods. "There now no one will bother us," Stefan said. He turned the car off.

Jeremy shifted in his seat nervously. "Stefan?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?" Stefan said.

"I like you but..." Jeremy trailed off.

"You like Damon better," Stefan finished that sentence for him.

"I didn't say that," Jeremy said.

Stefan placed his hand on Jeremy's leg. "You didn't have to say it. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you out."

"Maybe I wanted to go out," Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, I think maybe we should just be friends," Stefan said.

Jeremy grabbed Stefan's hand, not wanting to let go. "Please don't go."

"Okay," Stefan said, squeezing Jeremy's hand tightly. "I'll stay as long as you want."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm... this isn't going according to plan at all. Oh, well I like the new direction.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Two Days Later:_

"Fine," Damon said. "Don't decide then. We'll decide for you."

"What does that even mean?" Stefan asked.

"It means we are going to have a drinking contest to decide who gets to date Jeremy," Damon said.

"That's literally the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Stefan said.

"Pansy," Damon said.

"Okay, let's do that," Jeremy said.

"Okay," Stefan said quickly.

"How's it going to work?" Jeremy asked.

"We'll drink shot for shot until someone throws up," Damon said. "Whoever throws up loses."

"Do you realize how insane that is?" Stefan asked.

"Okay, but I want to changes the rules," Jeremy said. "Whoever throws up first wins because they are more committed to the idea of dating me."

"That sounds like a terrible idea," Stefan said.

"I think its a great idea," Damon said, winking at Jeremy.

"You do realize that in order to win this contest you're going to have to throw up in front of him, right?" Stefan asked.

"So you're admitting I'm going to win," Damon said.

Jeremy went into the liquor cabinet and brought bottles and bottles of scotch, whiskey, tequila, anything that he could get his hands on. "Okay, so start drinking."

Damon grabbed a bottle of tequila and started chugging. Stefan started to drink single malt whiskey straight for the bottle, albeit slightly more delicately than Damon was. Soon Damon had drank five bottles while Stefan was still choking back his first.

"You drink like a woman," Damon said, slurring his words.

"I think you should be dead by now," Jeremy said.

"Vampires have a higher tolerance for alcohol," Stefan explained as he finished up the bottle of whiskey. "I'm pretty sure it is physically impossible for a vampire to die of alcohol poisoning."

"Well then is it physically impossible for a vampire to throw up from alcohol?" Jeremy asked. "Do vampires even throw up anyway?"

"I don't know. _Do _they, Stefan?" Damon asked.

"It was _one _time!" Stefan said.

"I don't think this is going to work," Jeremy said.

"I don't feel sick at all," Damon said.

"I'm starting to feel a little lightheaded," Stefan said.

Damon frowned. He leaned over and vomited on the floor. He wiped his mouth and smiled at Jeremy. "I'm not even sick, I just loved you so hard I threw up."

"That's actually kind of beautiful," Stefan said.

"In hindsight, it probably would have been a good idea to bring a garbage can to this barfing contest," Jeremy said.

"I win," Damon said. He leaned over to kiss Jeremy.

"Brush your teeth first, buddy," Jeremy said.

"So, that's seriously how you're going to decide?" Stefan asked.

Jeremy shrugged. "What's _your _idea?"

"I have an idea!" Damon said, he was clearly more than a little drunk. Jeremy and Stefan stopped the intense eye sex they were having in order to look at Damon. "Okay, I think it's important we all keep an open mind."

"I already don't like this idea," Stefan said.

"Threeway," Damon said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not having a threesome with you," Stefan said irritably.

"No, but I don't think you get it," Damon said. "Polyamory."

"No," Stefan said.

"I don't even know what that means," Jeremy said.

"It means a threeway relationship," Damon said. "Let's put this to a vote."

"I'm not dating you Damon," Stefan said. "I thought I told you that I decade ago."

"I vote yes," Damon said.

"Elena won't approve," Jeremy said.

"That means you're in, right?" Damon asked.

"Yep."

"Two votes yes, we outnumber you Stefan," Damon said.

"You can't _vote _me into a relationship I'm not interested in," Stefan said.

"I vote we kick Stefan out of the relationship," Jeremy said.

"Seconded." Damon grabbed another bottle and started chugging. "I win. Clean up my vomit, Stefan."

"Jeremy..." Stefan said. "Please don't ask me to date my brother."

"You're asking me to choose," Jeremy said. "Damon's not asking me to choose."

"Jeremy what are people going to think?" Stefan asked.

"That I have two sexy boyfriends," Jeremy said.

"What if we both dated you but not each other?" Stefan asked.

"Okay," Jeremy said.

"I've been trying to sleep with him for years," Damon whispered in Jeremy's ear. "Didn't think this would work."

"Your breath reeks," Jeremy commented.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I said I was going to update and then I didn't but I want to continue this story now so I will try to update tomorrow.**


End file.
